


Quicksand Week Day 4: Lyrics Prompt

by hitagashi



Series: ROTG Prompted or Weekly [3]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Quicksand Week, kind of, not enough for a warning, vague mentions of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitagashi/pseuds/hitagashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/><i>"I was a heavy heart to carry<br/>But he never let me down<br/>When he had me in his arms<br/>My feet never touched the ground"</i><br/>-<a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZqijK5fTZA">Heavy in Your Arms</a>, Florence & the Machine</p><p>A kind of crossover with Hellsing.  With Sandy as Integra (only a lot nicer), Jack as Seras, and Pitch as Alucard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quicksand Week Day 4: Lyrics Prompt

_I was a heavy heart to carry_

Sanderson was the only master the monster had ever held any affection for. Seeing him laid into a hospital bed rankled the creature. Jack was worried, terribly so, but Pitch was unmoving. The boy that had found him, the man that was his master. In a world of monsters and men, these were times where the monsters cared for nothing but their greed.

But he was an old world monster, far too old and far too tired to accept this. His master would not be defeated. He was pure and he was strong. His was the will to bend the heavens and hake the world. He intoned as much to his worried apprentice. But his eyes never left his master.

He would live.

_But he never let me down_

He remembered waking to the sound of a racing heart, the sensation of fear. His body was constrained but he convinced the child to open the door. Open the door and fall through. He was so damned **scared** that, well, he had no other options.

His fear was delicious and the monster forced into the body of a man thrilled at the feeling of fear. Intense, intoxicating. It was glorious. As was the feeling of power that came with it. Slamming forward, he had spread his maw, unpleasant teeth sharpening and hand reaching to rid the world of one of the things causing fear. The terror he felt surged through him, made him laugh like a mad man, voice cracking on each noise. He rid himself of the others as well and then slammed forward to terrify the child further. Children's fear was far more fantastic.

“Yours is the first fear I've tasted in twenty years.” These were the first words he said. Sanderson's eyes had narrowed, golden and furious. He pantomimed something and all Pitch could do was laugh. Laugh and find this hilarious.

He was **strong** , this boy. He didn't mind. What an interesting master. “My deepest apologies. My master.”

_When he had me in his arms_

The man remaining attacked further but he paid no mind aside from the faint itch around his arm. He was a monster, not a human. These attacks were pathetic. And then.

'What's your name?' Signed to him before the hand returned to the gun braced over his arm. A chuckle, golden eyes closing in pleasure. This boy... he was the most worthy master.

“Pitch, that is what my last master called me. Pitch Black.”

_My feet never touched the ground_

'I was such a **child** then.' A chuckle, echoing in the mindscape of the shared memory. He had been and he was now, to Pitch.

'You will always be that little boy to me,' was the reply. Sanderson smiled, slowly awakening, turning to look where his pet creature had been. His smile turned to a grin and he knew that soon enough Pitch would be back to bother him.

It was his job after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry. I'm... unable to be sorry. I've been watching/reading Hellsing again. Essentially, so you know, Pitch basically just turned Jack into an icy eldritch terror. But he's... like Seras and unable to play it up. Yet. The episode I referenced (and I do mean that, IDK if I got the lines right anymore) was Episode 11 of the anime (not OVA).
> 
> Curiously wonders who would be Walter.


End file.
